For a copying machine, there have conventionally been proposed various kinds of functions of editing an original image obtained by scanning an original, which functions are implemented by a bulk memory and an expensive processing circuit, and an arrangement which confirms the edit contents on the display of the copying machine.
For the above-mentioned copying machine, there has also been proposed an arrangement which simulates and displays an edit effect (e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 10-12660).
A device which directly displays an edit effect on an output unit such as a display, however, needs to handle an original image as image data which depends on the output resolution and tone. As the scanning resolution or the color tone to be represented is increased to display a more faithful edit effect, the amount of data increases, and the cost of the device itself increases.
A device without any circuit that can display an edit effect simulates the edit effect and displays it on a display. Accordingly, an output (printed) image actually output (printed) from the device may be different from a display image displayed on the display, and the device requires much cost to create simulation software and much time for simulation.